Was it meant to be?
by NamiHikari
Summary: Axel Kaen and Namine Hakumei are best friends. Talking to each other each day, during class, after school. But even through the midst of all their laughter and enjoyment; in the end they lived in two separate worlds. *Rating will change in the future.


Was it meant to be? – Chapter 1

Rating: T for language and themes, and such. I may add lemon because it's hot like that. 8'D *Bricked* Rating _will_ change.

**AN**: I do not own KH. I wish I did. But nah. It belongs to Square Enix.

Anyway. For some reason I've been really drawn to Axel/Namine lately.  
It's long and complicated, and will probably be put into quite a few chapters.

I hope you enjoy, and review if possible? My KH knowlege is rusty--then again, this isn't really involving heartless or keyblades or anything. X'D  
**Note, _EXTREMELY _AU.  
And Roxas and Axel _aren't_ best friends..not anymore, anyway. Actually, there are a lot of pretty flawed things here. O_o ; Friendships are kinda off.  
And i apologize if the characters are....out of character.

This takes place around the Two places/towns/whatever you wanna call it; Twilight Town and Destiny Islands and some The World That Never Was.

MANY LOVE TRIANGLES**; There is also NamiRoku, AkuKairi, KaiSora, and RikuRoku. Oh and..XionAxel...XionZexion i might add. We'll see. I know...so many _crack_ pairings. e_e;  
BUT REMEMBER THE TRUE OTP IN **THIS FIC **IS Axel/Namine. owo ;  
&Yes, i made Roxas & Axel Bi. XD

*Paragraphs completely italicized mean that it's a flashback. 8D

I hope you enjoy ? ;-;

* * *

Axel Kaen and Namine Hakumei are best friends. Talking to each other each day, during class, after school. But even through the midst of all their laughter and enjoyment; in the end they lived in two separate worlds. They had their own group of friends, which rarely crossed paths. And when they did, the usual outcome was just a few glares at eachother, and perhaps Hayner letting out some cocky remarks. Thankfully, it was nothing **too** bad.

It was already a few minutes after the last bell rang for school dismissal. A girl with snowy blond tresses that spilled past her shoulders, and deep cool eyes of blue, was seen gathering her books at her locker. She let out a soft annoyed sigh, placing her history book in her light blue backpack. "Zexion-sensei really loves making us outline things, huh?" The girl muttered briefly under her breath.  
"Hey Nami!" A voice called out to the girl as she slipped her jacket on. From the corners of her sapphire orbs was a flash of fiery red approaching her. And that familiar voice of his, was none other than Axel Kaen. Pink lips formed a smile, her eyes glancing at his _interesting_ spiky, crimson locks; his diamond shaped tattoos below his eyes, soon looking right at his vivid emerald orbs. He approached her casually, his hourglass figure leaning against the lockers. The metallic sound of her locker closing echoed throughout the empty hallways. Her pink lips formed a gentle smile. "Hi Axel, what're you doing after school?" She asked, sliding her backpack over her shoulders. The redhead grinned lightly, a proud smirk plastered to his sharp looking face. "Haha, gonna spend time with Kai today. Today's our 3rd month anniversary."

Namine blinked, trying to remember what day the two _actually _got together. _Oh that's right, it was August 23rd, wasn't it? _A small glimmer could be seen in her eyes as he spoke, feeling ecstatic for the redhead. "Hehe, really? Oh, it's the 23rd today, right? That sound's fun Axel." The girl let out a soft giggle.  
Axel's features suddenly turned ambivalent, soon scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. "W-Well actually...there's something i need your help on.." The taller male trailed off, emerald eyes looking off to the side. This made the female tilt her head to the side, a curious look on her face. It wasn't like him to get flustered so easily, Namine thought, intrigued by this shy side of her friend that _rarely_ came around. "Sure. Of course." The girl nodded.

"Erm...you're a girl! W-What do you think I should get her...?!" He asked, feeling the heat crawl to his cheeks. Eyelids blinked rapidly, as taking his statement into a _slight _offense, soon raising her eyebrow. "Well for one thing, of _course_ i'm a girl. Second, well. I can't really answer that, seeing that i'm **not **her.." She trailed off, remarking proudly. She would recall sometimes that Axel always thought Kairi and herself always had some similarities between themselves, yet still very contrasting.

"If it came from _you_, I'm sure she'd love it," The petite blond replied. Her blue orbs drifted upwards, thinking outloud. A small wry grin tugged on Axel's lips. "Hehe..maybe a bouquet of roses will swoon her off her feet..--or maybe i should buy her this necklace i saw the other day..." Axel droned on, throwing out ideas.

Namine looked skeptical as she spoke. "Kairi doesn't seem like the person that loves riches and things.."  
Axel blinked, giving a slight nod. _That's true..-- haha She really isn't like any other girl i know..._ He said to himself, grateful to have had a friend like her around, surprised by her perceptiveness.

"Just spend time with her."

"Huh?"

"Yes, She always seems to cherish the memories that you two spend together. Just being with her in general is what should matter most." Namine said, a confident grin on her porcelain features. The redhead smiled sincerely, grateful for her words. "Haha...you really think so..? Thanks. I'll do my best---"  
"...Though maybe a slice of cake will make her love you even more ~" The blond added, letting out a small giggle. He merely cocked his eyebrow to the side. "W-Why you...!"

"Hehe, Just kidding ~" she laughed softly, soft delicate fingers trying to cover her small chuckles.

"Namineeee !" A voice called out from across the hall. "Eh?" she turned her head to see a group of people walking towards her; but their footsteps paused a few meters at the sight of _him._ "Hey, if you don't hurry up, we'll never catch that movie.." A firm voice stated from a boy. He was the bold one, taking a step forward and holding his hand out to her, as if he were trying to lead Naminé away from a ferocious wild beast. He had ocean blue eyes that glared profoundly at the taller male. And his spiky blond tendrils seemed to always defy gravity; making him seem a few inches taller than what he actually was. Axel could only snort in return, rolling his eyes at the bold looking boy named Rokusasu Nazo.  
"Oh..! Roxas..Sorry to keep you waiting!" Namine bowed, walking towards him. As she paced onwards, her head turned to say some last words before she left for the day. "Ahh, sorry Axel-chan..! But anyway, tell Kai i said hi! And good luck on the date!" The female said winking, while a smile tugged her pink lips. Soon her form was out of sight, along with the rest of the group who continued glaring back as they turned the halls. Roxas slung his arm around the blond female, silently cursing to the red head in his head as they walked off.

Axel could only shrug; he could give a hell _less_ about what **he** thought about him _anymore._ "Uh...right. Bye Nami! I'll text you what happens."

- - - - - - ;

"Dammit Naminé, I thought i told you _not_ to talk to him anymore. He's bad news." Roxas scolded her as they walked down the lively streets of Market Place, while Hayner gave another scolding glare to the snowy blond as well. "Yeah! I heard he takes advantage of girls..."  
Another brunette, as well as another male walked behind him. The girl had chocolate locks that spilled down her shoulders, and vibrant green green eyes that looked at Naminé with concern, with an orange jacket that was just as vibrant as the orange hued sun. "Olette.." Namine whispered, but giving her a reassuring smile. The male that stood next to her wore a headband that made his raven locks stand up and go off in different directions. He appeared a bit chubby compared to the group, he was after all licking at a sea salt icecream bar like a horse. "Nami, I've heard bad things about that Axel guy...not to mention he's a total asshole.." the boy named Pence added, still chowing on the sweet yet salty treat.

All these remarks about her friend made the blond's chest ache with each beat. All these harsh words...bashing on her _friend--_ they weren't even true. "Namine, we're telling you this for your own good. He still flirts with you, doesn't he? That scumbag..He's just played with so many people way too long. I can't stand it. **Stay away from that_ asshole._**" Roxas added once more, looking at her with his passionate blue eyes. Namine decided not to say anything else at that point, she merely continued walking with the group as they headed towards the movie theater. As the group chatted amongst themselves, Roxas was just as quiet as her. He was wondering, recapping about the remarks he said about her _friend._ All the while, the petite blond merely gazed at the sidewalk as they headed for the theater. She looked so discouraged, Roxas needed to cheer her up. "Hey Nami." Roxas said.

The girl blinked, snapping out of her daze, soon looking up at the spiky blond. "...H-Huh? What is it--" Before she could even finish her sentence, she felt her cheeks grow red, far more than just it's usual rosy hue. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, the boy; so calm and cool with his eyes closed, contrasting to the female whos sapphire hues widened in shock. "E-Eh..!? R-Roxas.." The girl trailed off, turning away. "Haha...you're so cute, Nami." Roxas said, wrapping his arms around her affectionately. This made her heart race. Sure it was _just_ a simple embrace, but this was **Roxas**. She lost count at how long she had a crush on him. Namine shook her head persistently, denying his remark. "N-No...! R...Roxas, cut it out!"  
Her words practically flew through his ears. The boy was now rubbing his cheek against hers like an affectionate kitten. "Haha, aw come on! You really _are_ though. You don't have to be so shy about it." The girl could feel the heat crawling to her cheeks, turning away. "Oh you...b-be quiet..!" The girl pouted looking away shyly in the process, but soon letting out a soft giggle. No matter what, Roxas would always be able to make her smile, even _if_ he brought her down. The two teens merely laughed together. At first glance one would think that the two were inseparable.

But Namine knew deep down, that she couldn't possibly keep loving him. The whole idea just lingered in her mind. Roxas did, after all... have a boyfriend. The thought of the two together just was not a possibility in her book. She could remember how he would always tell her how neglectful his boyfriend would be sometimes, or how they got into so many arguments. She couldn't help but feel bad for him; and only tried her best to keep him calm. The two would always talk about their lives. And it was true, that their lives were not pleasant whatsoever. They were related in ways imaginable. But everytime Roxas even mentioned the name _Riku_. She could feel her heart sink each time. _Riku this, Riku that._ Namine honestly thought to herself, that she was _sick of it. _Simply tired of hearing him drone on about him and what a bad listener he was sometimes. But no matter what, she always told herself that she would always be there as his friend, _always._ That was her resolve. That was what she decided.

"Hey you two _lovebirds!_" Shouted Hayner, taking note at the walking pair that held hands. The two felt their cheeks blush brightly, but merely laughed it off.

"Haha, Hayner's always joking around. What an idiot."

"Hehe, you're right.." The girl let out a chuckle, "_Riku would be mad, wouldn't he?"_

- - - - during the movie;  
The sound of swords clashed, echoing throughout the theater.

_"Darkness...is the heart's true essence!"_

_"That's not true...! I know now...without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!" _

_".....! L-Light_..._augh!!_"

**[AN: Lul...KH cutscene. XD ]**

As the movie progressed, Hayner, Pence, Olette sat in the row in front eyes glued to the screen, while Roxas and Namine sat behind; the spiky blond resting his head against her shoulder.  
"Hey Nami..." The boy whispered.  
"Hm? What's up, Roxas?" Her eyes drifted downwards, staring at his innocent face.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh..? For what..?" The girl smiled sheepishly, tilting her head to the side. Her sapphire orbs stared deeply into the boy's piercing blue ones. They looked so sad and sorrowful...--she could tell he was being serious. "For saying all that stuff about Axel." He said, quickly sitting up. A hand ran through his sandy colored locks, the boy rubbing the back of it awkwardly. "I mean..i know _I_ don't like him. But i mean, i'm not going to stop you from talking to him just because of me. I shouldn't pick who you should and shouldn't be friends with..H-He just...got me a bit...jealous.." Roxas admitted, looking away timidly. At that point, Naminé was astounded. Her eyes widened at his confession, cheeks dying a light shade of pink. "J-Jealous..? Why would _you_ be jealous?" Namine inquired, obvlivious.

The spiky blond made a pout form on his face, deep blue eyes drifting to the side. "You're someone i care about, **a lot. **I don't want him to hurt you, or play with you. I guess you can say i'm pretty posessive about my friends.." He shrugged lightly, still resting his head against her shoulder. The petite blond smiled charmingly, patting his head lightly. "Oh Roxas..." She giggled softly. _"You still don't realize...how precious you are to me.." _Was what Namine wanted to say.

- - - x ; after the movie.

"Mann! That was great! I wonder where that hero's gonna go next." Hayner exclaimed, stretching his arms as he walked out of the movie theater. The brunette behind him paced casually next to the raven haired boy; still munching on leftover popcorn. "Mmn..yeah!! The sequel better come out soon..!" Pence muttered, while chewing on the butter coated snack. "Ah...and the hero was so dreamy ~ The promise he made with that girl...how romantic..." Olette droned on, swooning over the protagonist in the movie. Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine walked out last, silent. Their cheeks were still a light shade of pink. "Hey Roxas! We're gonna head home now!" Hayner yelled a few meters ahead of the pair. The boy blinked, looking back at the cocky boy with surprised hues; he was out of his daze. "..R-Right..!" he replied, grinning and waving. "Bye guys!" The two of them said, watching the trio turn the corner; while Namine and Roxas kept walking down the streets.

"So..." Roxas trailed off, breaking the silence between the two. The snowy blond turned her head to him as the two walked down the block. "Uh...yeah..." Namine said awkwardly. The blond brought a hand to etch at his spiky blond tendrils. "It's only 7:30...do you have to be home anytime soon?" The boy asked, his hands snug in his pockets while they walked. Namine blinked, shaking her head daintily, while she reached for her cellphone in her pocket, opening it. "Mm, i don't think so..not now anyway." She said, while the white light from the screen lit up her porcelain features. "You wanna grab some icecream?" Roxas asked, licking his lips. He'd been having a craving eversince he saw Pence eating some earlier. Pink lips curved upwards, the girl smiling happily. "That sounds great!" She exclaimed, nodding.

Hues of reds, purples and blues enveloped the sky in perfect harmony. The sun had just set past the horizon; noting that it was already dusk. Sliding doors opened, out came Roxas, holding two bars of aqua-looking icecream bars. "Here." He offered, handing it over to her.  
"Thanks." She replied, obliged. The two then continued walking towards the sandlot, where they sat on the benches. Smiles were only planted on their faces, but no voice emitted from either of them. Just _awkward silence._ "..I don't get it." Namine broke the silence this time.  
Roxas merely eyed her with ocean orbs arching a brow. "Hm?" He mumbled, sticking the icecream in his mouth.  
"What is it about Axel that you don't like? He isn't what you described. Sure he's pretty overfriendly, but that's just him if you ask me.."

"........." Roxas said nothing, glaring at the ground with such distaste. "Him and I...we had a _thing_ a few months back." He said bluntly, shuddering as if it was a **complete** mistake.  
Namine literally felt her heart drop, her eyes widened in astonishment. "R-Really..? I had no idea. I thought Axel didn't _swing_ that way.." She trailed off, in disbelief. "But then he got a call from his _girlfriend." _Roxas continued. The petite female brought a finger to her lips, thinking. "It was Xion, right?" she asked, and Roxas gave a simple nod. _"It was really bad.."_

_________f l a s h back; several months ago;

_The two boys were at Axel's house--in his room, rather. The both exchanging soft kisses; Axel pinning Roxas to the bed, while the spiky blond let out small moans, his arms thrown around the redhead. Axel let out a small chuckle, nipping at his neck. "Oh, does Roxas like this...?" He asked, sucking harder on it, then rolling his hot tongue on his flesh. "Nngggh...Axel~" Roxas moaned even louder this time. Axel's long fingers made his way to lift up his shirt, it seemed like it was just getting good until--- _

_RIIIIIIINGGGGGGG !! His phone went off, Axel getting a good glance at it.  
Caller id: Unknown_

_"Ugh.." Axel scoffed, glancing at the blond with his emerald hues. "Gimme a sec.." He said, while answering. "Hello?" _

_"Axel, where are you!? I've been waiting here for 2 hours.." A feminine voice whined. Axel, completely forgot about his date with **her.** 'Oh crap...I was supposed to see Xion today..She must be using a payphone or something..' He argued with himself, while running his long fingers into his spiky crimson tendrils. "Uh...sorry, i forgot to tell you i was...busy...today.." He said, an awkward tone in his voice.  
The blond's ears could hear this conversation clear as night. He simply cocked an eyebrow, scowling at what complete **bullshit** he was in right now. "Axel, who the **fuck** is that?" He said blatantly, purposely raising his voice, only to get his complaint to be completely muffled by his large palms. "Mmpppfff!!" Roxas yelped, strugging to get his arm off. The red head gritted his teeth, irritable, as he pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Quiet." He ordered._

_"Axel Kaen...! A-Are you with someone right now..?" The girl asked, in shock. Roxas, to make things worse, managed to peel his hand off (barely) and yelled. "AXEL, ARE YOU **SHITTING ME?** YOU **FUCKING TWO-TIMER!**" Roxas exclaimed, enraged. There was a gasp on the other line, "Y-You can't be serious.." Xion said, as if she were on the brink of tears. Her voice was shaky, and low. "W..Why...Why..." The girl whispered under her breath. "Babe...d-don't cry.."_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" She cried loudly, hanging up.  
Call ended: 3:26  
'Fuck'. Axel cursed to himself, glancing back at the infuriated blond. "Don't talk to me, Don't look at me, don't even **think** about me." a growl emitted from him, pushing him off with unseen strength, and bolted out of the room, taking his jacket with him on the way out. A loud slam of the door echoed through his walls. With a quick a glance out the window, he could already see the blond half way down the block, darting to who knows where._

____________ end of f l a s h back.

"That's what happened.." Roxas stared at the ground, letting his icecream melt. Namine merely nodded, listening to him finish up. "I see..."  
She brought her petite finger back to her lips, thinking. "That explains why Xion came crying to me on that day. She said that Axel was cheating on her.."  
Roxas looked at her. "I don't think she knew it was me.."  
"The fact that it was a boy made it even more hard on her. If it was someone she knew, then she probably would've gone insane, psycho...or something.." The female added, letting out a sigh, scratching at her cheek. "She was sobbing her eyes out.."  
"Hmm..well, it's not like i talk to her these days anyway." he said.  
"I was mad at Axel for that though.." Namine added. Roxas quickly darted his eyes back at her. "So then why are you two like best friends?"  
"I didn't hate him for what he did. People make mistakes. And people can learn from them." She stated simply.

- - - - x;  
_Namine, with her books nestled between her arms walked down the hallways, heading out of school. She turned a corner, only to find a waiting redhead in her path. Her blue eyes expanded dumfoundedly, stopping in her tracks. "Hi Axel.." Namine said bluntly, her eyes refusing to meet his glazed ones. _

_"So...I guess you're mad at me too...?" He asked casually, looking down at her from his tall figure, and green hues. _

_"I can't really say, since this wasn't any of my concern." She simply replied, blinking, waiting for him to move aside. "Though maybe you should've thought a bit before acting." She added slyly. _

_"True.." He trailed off for a moment, still looking at her. "Xion really hasn't told you, has she?" _

_"What do you mean?" Namine tilted her head, a suspicious expression on her features. _

_"...And she goes and **always** makes me look like the bad guy.." He muttered, groaning. "She thinks that flirting with other guys doesn't piss me off? She has no right to yell at me and get all of HER friends to attack me." He droned on, getting worked up. _

_The blond nodded, understanding. Her features looked unsure at this point, now that she heard **both** sides of the story. "I see..." She said, then continuing. "Well, that doesn't mean you had to go down to her level.." The girl said, keenly. _

_"...." He remained silent at first, running his hands through his fiery red hair and exhaling a sigh. "That's true...but it just gets me so **mad**. All her friends jump out of no where and shout declarations that I'm an absolute dickhead...always bashing me when they don't even know the ENTIRE situation.." Axel scoffed lightly, cursing to himself. _

_A small hand held the center of his palm gently, while piercing sapphire orbs looked at him seriously. "Axel, calm down a minute will you? Getting mad here isn't going to solve this situation between you two." She said in a mild, calm tone. "You two need to talk things out...And well, she shouldn't go off telling everybody what happens. It's none of their business." She stated firmly. Axel's eyes widened, impressed by such a strong resolve. The contact of her delicate fingers on his long ones were reassuring to him. He took a deep breath, exhaling a tired sigh. "Hahah...Namine..." He grinned, while pulling her towards him; wrapping his arm around her into a gentle embrace. "Thank you." He smiled lightly. The timid girl blushed, feeling her cheeks turn redder. "O-Of course..." the girl giggled softly._

_Axel released her from his hug, grinning. "I'll take your word for that, Nami__-chan." He replied, continuing onwards, passing her. The girl blinked, tilting her head. "Nami..**chan**..?" she spoke to herself, bewildered at such a goofy nickname. "A-Ah, good luck.." She said, if only he had actually **heard** her though. He was already no where to be seen.  
_

- - - - - - - -x;TO

"...Turns out, that they broke up a few months after that. Around August, i believe? Apparently their parents didn't approve of either of them seeing each other. Or so Axel mentioned to me." Naminé shrugged, consuming the rest of her icecream bar. She looked back at Roxas, who's eyes stayed glued to her; intrigued by her story. "Huh, so that's what happened. Figures." He said, taking another lick of his ice cold treat.

"That explains why he was always hitting on you during those times.." The boy muttered, stretching his arms, and letting out a yawn. "But anyway, it's not like i talk to them anyway. Those two can do whatever they want.." He said, tossing his Popsicle stick at the nearest trashcan. "True..and well, i didn't know you and Axel had a past.." Naminé whispered.  
A chilly wind breezed through the park; making her snowy blond tresses flow with it. She felt chills down her back, beginning to shiver slightly. Roxas took note of this, and stood up, uttering a loud sigh. "Oh man, it's getting pretty late. We should probably head home now.." He suggested, taking a hold of of her hand and pulling her to her feet. The girl nodded and the two began heading back to Market Street. Their footsteps halted at an intersection. This was where they had to part for now. "Gah...i just realized i have so much homework to do..." Roxas groaned, etching at his sandy locks. Namine could only giggle at his usual habits. "Haha, you lazy bum. Just make sure all the teachers don't get on your case.." She warned, patting his shoulder, turning towards her street.  
"S-Shut up..!" The boy pouted, turning the opposite direction. "I'll see you tomorrow Roxas~!" Namine said, as her pace increased; she was going to be scolded for being late for sure, as her figure getting smaller in the distance as the boy watched her.

The boy's expression turned melancholy, only a sad smile could tug at his lips...barely. "You have no idea, Naminé. I'm sorry.." He whispered to himself, pacing along the opposing street. Though Roxas considered Namine to be one of his closest friends, he still wasn't willing to tell her his most important news.

* * *

AN: Well, that's the first chapter. o__e ; I know it's pretty long. It would've been longer, so i decided to split it. I know it looks a bit..boring. .O ;  
But i promise i'll try and make it better. ^_^ ;  
The second half of this chapter will be up soon, hopefully within a couple of days.  
Rate and Reviews would be nice? n_n ;  
My writing is pretty...bleh. I'm not that skilled. xD


End file.
